Losing tension
by Anniemal15
Summary: One- shot short on how our two heroines deal with the second season Quest- kiss.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, not earning money with this. No copyright infringement intended, all praise goes to Universal/ MCA and anybody involved with the creation and production of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Subtext: Yep, but no sex.

Time line: Starts off at the last notes of 'For him the bell tolls'.

A/ N: Thanks to my beta Jinxie I dared post my first story (reviews appreciated). For more between- the episodes- action read her 'XWP: Post Episodes Series'.

* * *

**Losing tension**

by Anniemal15

When night fell they had already been settled in a camp, a situation they referred to as home. Xena's nose had stopped hurting from the staff connecting to it two nights ago and Gabrielle's ears had stopped ringing from Joxer's 'Theme- Song'. After listening to it, and its variations, for the umpteenth time, Xena convinced him that he was needed at a nearby temple to help the virginal priestesses with some work keeping the sanctuary in order. The ladies, young and old, were equally grateful for the warrior's suggestion and took the clattering wannabe- warrior in.

After a couple of eventful days our two heroines were finally alone, with the exception of Argo, to spend a quiet evening in the woods together. At least the horse seemed relaxed as she nibbled away at the foliage and grass available around the tiny clearing the women had picked for the nights stop. Gabrielle had added some turnips to the sparse fodder and there were plenty of puddles to quench the thirst of the mare.

The stars were hidden from sight due to the dense foliage. From time to time a dewdrop would fall down onto the forest ground from high above. They did not really enjoy camping in the woods since it tended to be cramped, cool and humid. However, right now they preferred the privacy of the forest to the open land of the steppes simply to avoid people. Though Gabrielle liked company a lot, even Xena had gotten more used to it, they had wordlessly shared the need for getting some time off from trouble. They looked forward to regrouping and tending to the equipment and their own well-being.

Xena sat on a patch of fur, cleaning her fingernails and hands from the oil and wax she had been using to rub her boots. Meanwhile, Gabrielle returned from setting up traps in the woods and fetching water from the nearby pond, she had recently scrubbed the mud from her arms and legs causing her skin to glisten slightly. They looked at each other swiftly as the bard pushed her way through the foliage and squatted close to the fire to dry herself. For a brief moment they both enjoyed the warmth of the fire, the silence of the evening, the tension slowly leaving their muscles and minds.

The tall brunette stopped fiddling with the rag and looked up at her companion.

'May I tell you how proud I am of you?' she asked timidly, instantly looking down to the oiled cloth, holding her shoulders in a slumped fashion. It had taken her a while to find the words and as soon as the bard had returned to camp she said them out loud, afraid to lose her pluck. Gabrielle looked at her in both a surprised and questioning way; she opened her mouth, but knew not what to say. She therefore shut it again and looked down at the pot she had hung over the burning embers. There were already small bubbles forming at the side of it, indicating the high temperature of the liquid.

'Why is that?' she finally accomplished to ask while looking back up at the person across the flames. She read a certain kind of discomfort in the face she looked at but she knew she could not always spare Xena from her questions. She needed to hear more to understand the line of thoughts the warrior silently dwelled on but seldom uttered.

'You honestly don't know?' came the almost instant reply of an equally surprised brunette, who let down her fences a little more, her body stretching further to her usual height.

'You have been through a lot the last two weeks, but you never tired, never lost your focus and fought for your beliefs. And last, but not least, for me. You seem to have not only grown accustomed to your new life, but you've become stronger, better and wiser at everything you do. Surely you must have noticed what you have achieved?'

The warrior looked through the steam of the now boiling water with questioning eyes, a slight lift of an eyebrow, indicating her wonder at Gabrielle being so oblivious of her own development.

'WE have been through a lot in OUR life. Whatever I do, I could not have done it if it wasn't for you. Only a couple of moons ago I wouldn't have survived two days, much less two nights, by myself out here. Everything I know about the road, fighting, and diplomacy I learned from you; and I don't believe I'm even halfway through with it. I wish I could only give you back a little of what you're sharing and gifting me with. So make that a 'we' and an 'us'. Do you get that?'

She was smaller and lither, but definitely as pigheaded as the taller and stronger woman. Xena knew this. She smiled timidly, and then in defeat nodded her agreement. There was no use fighting the bard, who sat on her hunches and determinately looked her in the eyes while she spoke. Xena knew Gabrielle meant every word she said and wouldn't allow any resistance.

Then the bard held out an open hand, indicating the rag, oil and wax so that she could start to impregnate her own boots.

'I've already taken care of that.' Xena nodded her head once in the direction of the item, set at the foot end of the bedroll. Her companions face lit up with a genuine smile.

'Hey, that's nice, thank you! But you didn't have to do that!'

'I felt like it.'

'I wonder how much cleaning it takes to make up for saving your life?'

Gabrielle winked at Xena and smiled warmly. She turned to take the pot off the fire and put it on the ground to let it cool. There was nothing left to be done for the evening, so she took her sitting fur and crossed her legs while she chewed on a straw absentmindedly, her body leaning towards the fire. The Warrior Princess was sewing a seam on her spare shift and started humming a tune that Gabrielle knew from the festivities back in Poteidea, so she joined in.

When darkness fell they both prepared for the night changing their attires. For two nights now, their bedrolls had been lain out next to each other; the blondes closer to the fire, the brunettes on the outskirts of the small camp, her weapons lying next to her, marking the border of their secured space. Their sitting furs now served as pillows as they lay down to sleep. Usually they would chatter about an incident that occurred that day or debating constellations in the vast starlit sky; but tonight an unfamiliar and awkward silence fell on them. In the moment they pulled up their woolen blankets, Xena crossed her arms behind her head, hoping the articulate Gabrielle would solve the silence problem; which she did.

'Listen, do we have do talk about what happened...back... then?'

'Ahem, back when?'

Gabrielle turned towards Xena and tried to make out her expression in the dwindling light as they looked at each other.

'You know, two days back, when you told me to close my eyes, and..., well, you know, when I woke up to Autolycus' mustache.' The fair head giggled. 'I remember you said we don't need any words and it seemed so reassuring and clear at that moment but still...'

Xena looked fast into the non-existing stars, coughed, and cleared her voice without saying a word.

'It wasn't Autolycus, was it?' the bard inquired and after a while added pleadingly, 'Pleeease, Xena? Say something!' She got up on her elbow. Now she could not distinguish any of the warriors features in the shadows she cast, but she heard the short huff.

Xena replied with a low drawl: 'Weelllll, nooo.'

She could not see the blush, but felt an equal physical reaction on her own face. Ever the uncorrupted and investigative character, her brain skipped a thought and she burst out: 'Then why?'

Xena would have rather returned to the awkward silence from before this inquisition and felt like turning to the side, facing the reassuring forms of her sword and chakram. Instead of giving in to that notion, she reminded herself to be as brave as in battle. But this was a different enemy; a different battlefield. She felt out of place, squirming under that self- awareness and equally under the gaze of her travel mate. She felt unusually insecure, but also had the urge to reply. She decided to be as open and straightforward with words as with a weapon. But it wasn't as easy as for Gabrielle.

'It was, somewhat, meant to comfort, there was only so much I could do at that time. I hoped to express my pride of you and my support for you. But at the same time I also felt...'

'What? What did you feel?'

'I felt... hmm. Really, I trusted you, literally, with my life! But I was...' Xena breathed heavily, like when in pain, and battled with herself whether to say it or not. But she knew she wouldn't get off the hook that easily. She lost her restrain for a second and almost shouted:

'I was just afraid to fade away!'

Then, calmer, with a pause, she went on:

'For the gods sake, if you hadn't been there for me I would have been gone forever! And I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you that I care!'

The bard pulled her head back and blew out a breath. There she once again experienced the utter frustration the woman before her exuded when pressed emotionally. In unknown territory, the calmly stated words of wisdom that usually fell from the warrior's lips with ease were simply gone and she withdrew to stuttering, grunting, huffing and bellowing. It was the complex character of Xena that intrigued Gabrielle most of all, making herself feel needed and adequate, both friend and family. It was so unlike the self-confident hero others did witness: the Warrior Princess that saved the day, the village in need, the child in dire straits without so much as a flinch before falling into well-planed action. The bard was utterly proud to be one of the few beings to know the woman behind all that glory and enjoyed, and feared, the status alike. She had only begun to reach behind that facade and didn't want to let it go again too soon. If asked, even she had difficulties to come up with a description of the warmth, the insecurity, the passion, the moral battle, the fierceness, the fright, the tenderness, in one word: the deeply human soul that hid behind the so impeccably set up walls.

This feeling again began to spread within Gabrielle, coming in warm waves from her heart to radiate through her torso and along her limbs, while she leaned down to softly press her lips to the still hard breathing warrior's mouth. Xena had not seen that coming and her pressed lips relaxed in surprise, her eyes opening a little more, her frown gone. The kiss stayed that way for seconds, a slight, soft, but yet firm contact, both women relishing in the moment; a deep feeling of content that formed within them. When the blonde pulled back again she immediately lay her head on the taller ones shoulder, wrapped her arm snugly around her waist, and closed her eyes. Xena put a hand on her companion's forearm, lying across her abdomen, and turned her head towards the strawberry locks.

'Ahem, hm, what was that for?' she blinked a couple of times, not really sure what to think, replaying the situation over and over.

'For comfort! As far as I remember it worked for me!'

* * *

End


End file.
